


Алая полоса

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Sacred!АУ, в которой Натс - обычный человек, а Сникерс - вампир (носферату).Кинк - мастурбация (в одиночестве или перед партнером)





	Алая полоса

**Author's Note:**

> Sacred!АУ, в которой Натс - обычный человек, а Сникерс - вампир (носферату).  
> Кинк - мастурбация (в одиночестве или перед партнером)

В это время года ночью в пустыне было почти так же обжигающе жарко, как и днем. Вечерний ветер нес лишь песок и завывал между домами. Сумерки приносили малое облегчение от палящей дневной жары.  
Тем не менее, люди, живущие в пустыне, приспособились к этим суровым условиям. Жаркими днями население пряталось в домах, торговцы готовили товар, артефакторы варили зелья и делали амулеты — чтобы с заходом солнца распахнуть двери для покупателей.  
Натс обычно в это время тоже ждал клиентов. Но сегодня решил закончить пораньше и отдохнуть. Отпустив забежавшего за заказом постоянного покупателя, он запер лавку и прошел в жилую часть дома. Рухнув на кровать, он застонал от облегчения. Руки после приготовления зелья ныли — чертову пустынную колючку легче было разрубить топором, чем нарезать кинжалом. Глаза жгло от попавших в них песка и паров зелья.  
Натс неохотно встал с кровати и поплелся мыться. Он гордился гением своей технической мысли — устроил позади дома пристройку с душем. Одна бадья с водой находилась сверху и нагревалась за день. А другая уходила под землю, наполняясь от колодца, вырытого на заднем дворе. Трубы от обоих причудливо скрещивались, и струи воды можно было смешивать. Так что Натс мог принимать самый настоящий горячий душ — роскошь, доступная лишь королям и самой высокой знати Анкарии.  
Натс застонал от облегчения, стоило воде потечь на уставшее тело. Он как-то раз решил, что было бы неплохо устроить платный душ. Но потом, подумав, отказался от этой мысли. Во-первых, будут всякие посторонние в доме, где им было не место. А во-вторых, еще настучит кто — и заставят снести.  
Нет уж. Это их со Сникерсом маленький секрет.  
Сникерс… Натс вздохнул, натираясь мылом. Интересно, как он там сейчас, в Альказаба-нок-Драко? Подземный город опасен и враждебен чужакам. Сникерс, конечно, носферату и все такое, но это не значило, что за него нельзя было волноваться.  
Помывшись, Натс тщательно завернул краны и прошел в дом, замотавшись в свежую простыню. Упав на кровать, он раскинул руки в стороны. Легкий ветерок, долетавший до него сквозь щель в прикрытом окне, ласкал влажную кожу.  
Натс прикрыл глаза. Так приятно…  
После душа неясное томление разливалось в груди. Натс провел рукой по груди, кончиками пальцев погладил живот. Был бы сейчас здесь Сникерс, он бы не был так нежен. Он подошел бы, сверкая алыми глазами. Оскалился, показывая острые клыки, которыми без труда мог прокусить кожу. Он бы поднял руку с вытянувшимися когтями и…  
Натс согнул пальцы и провел собственными ногтями по груди. На коже немедленно набухли красные полоски, от них пошло приятное тепло. Натс прерывисто вздохнул и положил свободную руку на крепнущий член.  
Медленно гладя себя, он прошелся ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра. И вновь кожа вспухла алыми дорожками, мелкая щиплющая боль крошечными укусами впилась в тело. Натс закусил губу, снова и снова царапая себя.  
У Сникерса получилось бы лучше. Его острые когти оставляли настоящие царапины, но он всегда контролировал их глубину, поэтому кожа Натса была гладкой, без шрамов. От этих царапин разливался по телу настоящий жар, размягчал мышцы, плавил, казалось, самые кости. Тонкая и острая боль от когтей и легких укусов быстро лишала Натса всякой стыдливости.  
И сейчас он пытался воспроизвести эти ощущения. Он стонал на кровати, широко раскинув ноги и лаская себя. Он царапал свою кожу, и вскоре алые полоски расчертили ее словно карту. Приятное тепло стекало вниз, к паху, и чуть резковатые движения руки на члене только добавляли жару.  
Натс сильно выкрутил сосок и вскрикнул от мгновенного наслаждения. Когда он так изменился, что легкая боль стала ему необходима? Когда его тело научилось трансформировать ее в столь острое наслаждение, что не было сил терпеть?  
Натс поднес дрожащую руку ко рту и облизал два пальца. Продолжая грубо дрочить себе, он опустил ладонь вниз и резко, сходу вставил один палец.  
Дискомфорт вскоре обернулся удовольствием. Натс добавил еще палец и задвигал обеими руками. Не хватало смазки, между ног пекло от боли и наслаждения, он весь взмок, и челка прилипла ко лбу. Он остервенело извивался на постели и…  
Распахнув невидящие глаза от очередного всплеска удовольствия, Натс вдруг четко увидел у своей постели Сникерса. Тот смотрел на него горящим, жадным взором, и белые острые клыки тускло блестели в свете свечи.  
Натс оглох от собственного крика. Пальцы оросило белым, внутренние мышцы судорожно сжались вокруг пальцев. Оргазм выкручивал его тело, словно мокрую тряпку, в пароксизме боли и наслаждения. И вскоре после этого Натс осел на постели бесформенной кляксой.  
Мышцы еще дрожали как желе. Кожа горела, кое-где ее щипало от пота. Натс едва перевел дух и приподнялся на локтях.  
Он опять весь мокрый и липкий. Надо идти в душ.  
Но вместо этого Натс распластался на постели и улыбнулся. В мыслях Сникерс нежно коснулся его щеки своей рукой, на которой уже не было когтей.  
У носферату руки могли быть удивительно нежными. Натс погладил себя по груди, представляя, что это Сникерс успокаивал боль. И вскоре кожу перестало щипать.  
Натс обтерся простыней и кинул ее на пол у кровати. Сквозь окно в комнату уже заглядывала луна. Продолжая улыбаться, Натс уснул, глядя на нее и думая о своем вампире. Он был готов еще немного его подождать.


End file.
